Error
by TheFancyFox
Summary: Donny wasn't your average psychopath. He was sane. After an incident with brutally "murdering" a friend he was sent to a psychiatric hospital where he controls people like puppets. He soon escapes and come face-to-"face" with Slender and his proxies. My first story! '3'
1. Chapter 1: Favor

Error

The asylum couldn't control Donny. He wouldn't take the meds,he wouldn't eat,and he wouldn't stop smiling! They finally classified him as "too far gone". Donny didn't care. He was actually glad. Glad to be away from he people who treated him like crap. He was glad he was away from his stupid,ugly,fat, and down right nasty step-sister. He was sad about his actual blood-related family seeing him like this. But he felt like he actually had a bit of "freedom" being away from them. All the solitary confinement gave him time to think. To the doctors he seemed like an insane psychopath. But he really was more sane then the people that worked here. He knew what made people tick, and knew how to get on peoples good sides. All he had to do was find the perfect target.

It was lunch time. Most inmates left there "cells" to go to the didn't. As was expected guards by the stood at the gates that kept the other inmates "safe" from him. He started to cough. Blood came from his mouth. The guards rushed in to keep him from getting any closer to death than he already was. Donny couldn't belive they fell for it! Didn't they notice he had a gash in his arm? Donny cut his arm with a nail and put it in his mouth, he then fake coughed out the blood. Genius!

Donny was dragged out of his cell. He was rushed in to the infirmary. "I don't care for the kid but the boss doesn't want any inmates dead" one guard told the doctor. The doctor gave him a nasty look. "I'll make sure he's fine." she said staring down the guard who talked. The guards stood there. "What are you waiting for? GET OUT!" she yelled. The guards noticed the threat in her voice and ran. She turned to Donny. "You okay dear?" she asked Donny in her sweetest voice. "I'm okay Ms.P" Donny smiled. "I faked it so I can talk to you." Donny explained to her. "Oh dear, you shouldn't cause self-harm to yourself just to talk to me" she nagged him. Donny chuckled. "Ms.P, can I ask you a for a favor?" Donny asked. She raised and eyebrow. Donny tried his best to stop smiling. It worked and the doctor knew then he was serious. "What is it Donny dear?" she asked suspiciously. Donny paused and looked at her pleadingly. "I need you to kill someone."

**A/N:**

**This is my first story! Let me know what you think about it! Please R&R! Also this story is M not for vulgar language and nasty things but for all the violance and gore in the story. Sorry for spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Molasses

Error-Chapter 2-Sweet Molasses

"I need you to kill someone" Donny pleaded. The Doctor was taken aback. Donny laughed at her reaction. "was that some sorta sick joke?" she asked Donny. "No it wasn't, I was serious and I know exactly how you can do it and who to do it to." Donny's smile grew wider. 

Ms.P went up to the guard outside of the room. "Sir, I need to speak with you." she said to him. The guard looked at his partner and left. "What is this about Madame?"he asked sternly. " I just need to do something." she stated. She reached into her purse. The guard's brow arched. With a quick movement her scalpel had sliced his juggler. "Sorry, it had to be done." she said wiping the blood off her front. She scuddled out of the room. " Ma'am where's my partner?" he asked eyeing her. "Oh, don't worry about him." she said softly. She guard noticed the blood on her hand. "Ma'am you're coming with me!" he yelled grabbing her shirt. She wriggled from his grasp and started to run. "Come back here!" the guard yelled chasing after the old woman. Donny stepped out of the room. "HaHa i've never seen Ms.P run so fast-infact i've never seen her run before!" Donny laughed at his joke. Donny returned to the room and grabbed a pizza-cutter shaped saw. "Guess it's time I blow this pop-stand!" he laughed again and cut the bars were a window _should_ be. He hopped out of the 'window' and landed on the ground. Then he made a break for it. "A prisoner is escaping!" he heard a guard yell. The sirens sounded and he heard dogs barking. Donny made it to the electric fence. Guards surrounded him. " Sorry, I got lost. Can you guys point me to the bathroom?" He tried to joke with the guards. "Very funny, now it's time to go night-night." The guard pulled out his taser. "Is it too late to go back to my cell?" he asked. SLICE. The guards head was chopped off. "Sweet molasses on a baby's face! What did you get into!?" A mysterious voice asked.

**A/N:**

**I wonder who the mysterious voice is? Definitely not anyways, im sorry for short chapters! Windows makes short things seem really long! Fav,Follow, and R&R! Fancy Out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 0: Hiatus

Chapter 0 -Hiatus

I will not be posting error for awhile. I am working on a new fanfic. So don't fret the little people who actually read this! FANCY OUT!


End file.
